


Pass It On

by FreyReh



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: rogue canary - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 22:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6926227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyReh/pseuds/FreyReh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mick gives Sara the cold gun (Post-1x16)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pass It On

dis: i don’t own lot

“Here.” 

Sara looked up from cleaning her knives to see Mick offering her the cold-gun. Instantly her eyes watered and she took a deep breath before looking up at Mick. “What am I supposed to do with _that_?”

“I want you to have it.”

“Why?”

“Because…” Mick set it down beside her. “I tried letting other people use it and it never worked out. It was never the same. You? You already have respect for this weapon and who used it. _They_ all saw it as a toy… Never used it right.”

“Why not Lisa?”

“She didn’t want it,” said Mick sadly, looking away. “Just take it. You don’t gotta use it, just… Hang onto it for a while.”

“Okay,” said Sara. 

Mick nodded before stepping out of her room, closing the door behind him. Sara put her knives down then carefully picked the gun up. She’d watched Snart disassemble it so many times she didn’t have any problems doing it herself. It needed a good clean, so she made it shine. Thoughts of her sister, her father, even the death of the man she’d been getting to know: faded away as she cared for the gun. When she was done she bit her bottom lip before turning it on. It hummed and she smiled, lifting it up to point at an invisible target. 

“Maybe I _will_ use it.”


End file.
